1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera that reproduces a prerecorded still image and a recording medium that records an image reproduction program for executing still image reproduction on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic camera provided with a liquid crystal monitor in the prior art, processing during which image data corresponding to a plurality of prerecorded still images are read out from a recording medium and are sequentially displayed on the liquid crystal monitor each time a specific operating button is pressed (hereafter referred to as “frame feed reproduction”) is realized. Namely, in such an electronic camera, when the specific operating button is pressed while a still image is on display, the still image displayed on the liquid crystal monitor is updated.
For instance, through this frame feed reproduction, the operator is enabled to search for a desired still image by checking a plurality of still images one at a time.
It is desirable in such frame feed reproduction that the time elapsing after the specific operating button is pressed until the still image display is updated (hereafter referred to as “image updating time”) be as short as possible.
However, it is difficult to reduce the image updating time since it is determined in conformance to the volume of data read out from the recording medium and the read is speed. In particular, in an electronic camera having a large number of pixels at its image-capturing element and, as a result, handling a large volume of image data, a long time is required for the image data read, which results in the image updating time extending up to several seconds.
Thus, even when the operator holds down the specific operating button continuously or presses it repeatedly over short intervals, the still image displayed on the liquid crystal monitor is not updated instantly, which makes it difficult for the operator to search for a desired still image quickly.